Aftermath
by Rane Kurodo
Summary: A smile so bright dropped as she saw the scene infront of her.
1. Bye Bye Sweet Lullaby

*** sounds of running water could be heard ***

*** splash ***

***splash ***

" Oi! Baka-onna ! Why did you ran a-way ?" our storm guardian shouted at the beginning but wounded like a question at the end after he saw the gymnast crying, which is not Haru like. "H-hahi, G-Gokudera-san, Haru is not in the mood. P-please leave H-Haru alone." said the crying girl.  
>"Tch."<p>

***Thud ***

"Ha-hi ?" warmth, so much warmth. That is what she felt when Gokudera Hayato pulled her into his chest. " Go ahead and cry baka-onna, " he started to say while looking at the far sunset " it's never good to hold it in inside " he continued. Haru had a blush on her face , buried her face on his chest and cried herself to the storm gaurdian. Unknown to her the storm gaurdian's face was as the same color as his flames. Red, Cherry red, Fire red, Storm red, you name it.

* * *

><p>" Haru-chan ! " Kyoko called out as she ran to her best friend.<br>The brunette looked back and forced a smile as she stopped in her tracks and waited patiently for the school-idol.  
>" H-Haru-chan, I'm glad I caught up to you, Thank you for stopping. " Kyoko panted out as she stopped in front of Haru.<br>" Iie. Betsuni . " replied Haru.  
>" A-ano Haru-chan a-about the other day. " started Kyoko but was cut mid-off by Haru saying " Haru understand it desu. "<br>This caught the other off gaurd. " R-Really ? " Kyoko said in a state of shock. " Of course. Haru has to go. Ja Kyoko-chan . " said the gymnast and headed off.

* * *

><p>" Chrome-chan ! " yelled the brunette. The one in mention looked back and waved her left hand to her caller with a smile on her face.<br>" Konnichiwa Haru-chan. " greeted the younger girl. " Konnichiwa. " greeted Haru and they both sat down at their favorite spot on the shop they both are in .  
>" What flavor did you get desu ? " asked the enthusiastic Haru to the calm girl in front of her.<br>" Vanilla. " is what the later replied.  
>" Sugoi ! I bought Mango cake this time desu. "<p>

* * *

><p>" Haru-chan, Mukuro-sama says that <em>you should stop with your mask, your good at it but it's not good to keep it all to yourself. <em>You can cry here. No one will know but us. No one will see but me and Mukuro-sama. Your secret is safe with us_. _" Chrome spoke gently as they lay at her bedroom.  
><span>' H-how did he know ? Hahi ! Haru forgot that Mukuro-san is an illusionist and the master of Chrome-chan<span>. ' she thought and told the girl in front of her " Oh. Thank you Chrome-chan. "  
>She began to cry unto the younger girls' shoulder.<p>

' I still can't believe Kyoko-san would do that. She had bossu, you gave her bossu with a smile even though it hurts you to no end as you see them together but you moved on with the help of the others and especially Yamamoto-san. And then, now, you saw her kiss him on the lips. What is going on her head ? ' she thought and was answered by Mukuro, _' Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto was a Fortunato Bastardi I don't see why they let your friend go.'  
><em>  
>They both talked telepathically for some time and let Haru cry. After they finished talking they noticed that the gymnast fell asleep and so Chrome decided to call to the older girls' parents and tell them that she'll spend the night over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rane<strong> :_ Hello. It's been a while. I want to post this but warn you I'm not a good writer xD I made Kyoko bad didn't I ? Sorry desu ! Peace_


	2. Morning of the Spring and Lavender

***Yawn ***

_"Hahi? M-morning already?_ "She felt warm radiating from her left and so she looked and she saw the younger girl beside her. ' Ah! Chrome-chan! I forgot! I must've fallen asleep as I cry last night. She is so nice.' She gave out a soft smile as she looked at her one last time and stood up from the bed slowly so she wouldn't be disturbed. Once successful, she stretched her body silently slowly opening the windows' cover so that the morning suns' rays are flooding the room giving it more life and warmth. She stood up and headed to the bathroom and freshen herself up with a morning bath. After which she put a t-shirt on as well as undergarments and shorts to complete it.

She started heading to the left corner of the room where a mini fridge can be seen side to side with a small cabinet as well as a small table that can be a kotatsu in the winter enough to fit 2 normal sized lass, a small portable stove on top of a medium sized table near a clean white lavender sink. If you are wondering how on earth Ms. Chrome Dokuro got all these in her room, well ask Miura Haru, when Haru decided to go to Kokuyo and visit her dear friend she saw that there is no single kitchen there and she also found out that all they eat there is store bought foods, so, she decided upon herself that she'll transform Chrome's room a little bit so that she'll have a place to cook and as well as a place to be more comfortable with, after all the two males that she lives with are a little bit uncaring or so they say.

Since then when Haru comes over to the younger ones' place she'll teach her how to cook different foods but of course they started off with the basics and now she is proud to say that Chrome now knows how to make a nice onigiri. If you are thinking that it might make the place/ room look odd then do not worry because there is a shoji screen painted like the exact color of the rooms' wall, cool purple, so that it isn't obvious and if you are also worried for the smell of their cooking the room has a small filter near the sink so that the room smells like calming vanilla 24/7.

She opened the shoji screen and washed a pan from the cabinet and took out 2 eggs, 4 slices of loaf bread. She heated up the pan and cracked the eggs open putting the contents inside the pan making scrambled eggs and as soon as she was done she put them on an individual plate and set them aside. She took the 4 slices of bread and toasted it and placed them on their plates, 2 slices each. She smiled and took out a pitcher full of orange juice as well as 2 ceramic mugs and placed them on the table.

The smell of the simple yet delicious breakfast made the younger girl stir n the bed and awaken her senses and body. She opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes freeing them from the spell of sleep. She look at her right and saw her sister like figure waiting for her at the table for breakfast, she stood up from the bed and fixed it. Once done, she went to the bathroom and mimicked what Haru did earlier only she is now wearing a white summer dress. _"Chrome-chan come on."_ The older girl smiled as she waited for the other. The latter soon joined her at the table.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rane Kurodo here! Ano, Gomen if my update is late, I got so many things going on in my world TT^TT I hope you forgive me, I'll try updating soon.<span>_

_Umm, so rate and message me pls ?_


	3. Unstable Storm

" Tch. " came from the bomber of the tenth generation Vongola . " That baka- onna she doesn't need to cry because of that yakyu baka. "Tch, what was he thinking doing that? Dating Sasagawa while they just broke up, didn't it ever crossed his mind that Haru might get hurt? He really is an idiot. Bastardi ." he muttered under his breath as he lay at his bed his left forearm covering his forehead. 'Wait a minute, since when did I care about that idiot woman this much ?' he asked himself mentally. It amazes him how recently the image of that idiot woman flashes through his mine every now and then and why he got so upset when he saw her cry. His face burned hot when he remembered that event, how he absent mindedly let that woman cry on his chest. How she looked so fragile. How she was broken. 'Must think of something else.' he told himself as he sighed in frustration. All of this thinking is making his brain hurt, " Damn," he cursed under his breath as he stood up and decided to go and take a bath. ' Maybe this might take my mind off of this things' he thought and locked the bathroom door.

* Achoo ! * 'Is someone thinking about Haru ?' she asked herself mentally . "Chrome-chan, what are you going to do today ?" asked the now fresh Haru, "Well Haru-chan, I haven't really thought about it, maybe I'll just stay here. " the younger girl replied timidly. "Ah, I see, I'll be back later Chrome-chan, I'll just go home and do some errands. If anything happens contact me okay?" asked Haru and looked at the younger girl " Hai Haru-chan, be careful." The younger girl replied and waved as she watch her friend go.


	4. Conflicting Storm and Spring

" Yo ! goodmorning minna ! " greeted the ever smiling Yamamoto Takeshi.

" Yare yare, Ohayou " greeted the ten year old cow child lazily,

" Mm. Good morning Yamamoto ! " greeted the Vongola Tenth,

" Tch . " the sour mood the bomber woke up in gotten worse as he heard the voice whom he is pissed for the time being, radiating waves of anger from his body.

Sawada and Lambo aren't dense to not notice this and they froze in their spot.

Gokudera is Gokudera, his mood is usually sour unless if he is with his beloved Jyuudaime but today is different Never had they felt this kind of anger from him,

Actually if they'll measure this, it will be in the same measure when Hibari is pissed.

Nobody dared to make any sound for they silently know the reason for this kind of situation.

Yamamoto being Yamamoto asked, " Hmm ? Gokudera something wrong ? "

' Yamamoto ! Are you dense ? ' the tenth panicked in his head

' Nii-san , ' now Lambo is scared for the life of the baseball player.

The question aimed for Gokudera irked him more. ' Hell yeah ! Something is wrong you idiot ! How can you come here with a smiling face, greet everyone like you have done nothing wrong ? While Haru is crying her eyes out somewhere hurt and can't smile because of the pain you inflicted to her ? ' is what he wanted to say but he chose not to.

Five years have passed and he learned alot from experience.

He tries to keep his cool in check.

' No, keep your calm , This is the Jyuudaimes' house and you'll not make any mess in here. ' he told himself

" Tch . " but doing this is hard to do, especially if you are dealing with someone he despise

So instead of making a mess. which he is trying to avoid, he stood up, " I'll be taking my leave, Jyuudaime. " bowed towards Tsuna and went on his way out of the house.

" Hmm ? He's in a bad mood ? What happened Tsuna ? " Yamamoto asked the younger boy.

' How could you not know ? ' Tsuna asked himself and bit his tongue so it won't come out , " Ano, maybe something is troubling him Yamamoto. " he answered.

" Saa " the athlete nodded, " I just dropped by to see if Sasagawa-sempai is here, Kyoko is looking for him and to greet you guys and tell you that Reborn will be on his way here and he said that he is expecting you guys to be done with what he told you to do , mm , I'm off, Jaa " the athlete said and walked out.

" Ah, I see he is going out with Kyoko nee-chan " Lambo observed

" I'll go down and see what mama is cooking Lambo-sama is hungry " he continued and went downstairs.

Tsuna gave out a sigh and looked out the window with pity in his eyes.

He feels sorry for Haru, being hurt twice, he shook his head and gave out a sigh again as he recall Yamamoto's parting words ,

_I just dropped by to see if Sasagawa-sempai is here, Kyoko is looking for him and to greet you guys and tell you that Reborn will be on his way here and he said that he is expecting you guys to be done with what he told you to do , mm , I'm off, Jaa_

' Wait, What ? Reborn ? ' his eyes widen in realization, looking around the room, he noticed the papers he was supposed to answer blank.

" Hiieee ! He'll kill me ! " he panicked.

* * *

><p>" Takeshi, why ? " the brunette said as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Twice, her heart broke again,<p>

' why Kyoko-chan ? why ? just why ? ' she asked mentally

Kyoko is a treasured girl in her heart, they share their appreciation day together, grew together, share secrets together

and Haru being Haru values Friendship more than Love because she believes that friends will be there no matter what and they'll support you through thick and thin.

She cherished her and treated her like a sister and to prove that she cares for her she moved out of the way so that Kyoko and Tsuna will be together.

She'll do what ever she can to make her happy as best as she can

Because she believed that it is for the best

Because she believed that both Kyoko and Tsuna will get their well deserved Happily ever after

Because she wanted to make her happy and him happy

It hurt her heart, braking it into pieces.

She found a cure for this ache with Takeshi and because of him she felt happy again

So why did the person she trusted the most do this to her ? Steal her newly found love after she broke up with the boy she gave up just to make her happy?

A tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.

she sighed and blinked.

" Chrome-chan said it's not healthy to think about this but it hurts, it hurts Haru a lot. It can't go away that easily either. " she said to herself as she stood up from her bed . " The best way to clear ones mind is to take a walk. And that is what Haru will do. " she told herself and prepared to take a walk towards Namimori Park .

* * *

><p>done ! My plot bunnies are returning perhaps ? Sorry if this one is boring I'll make it up to you minna !<p> 


	5. A walk under the raining sky

"Tch, Merda ! (1 ) " shouted the angry bomber.

He stopped walking and randomly punch an innocent tree that he happens to be passing by.

[ Poor tree ]

He felt agitated for many reasons, one would be how he couldn't handle the situation earlier more professionally, two he doesn't know if that baka bastardi ( 2 ) is still dense up to this point or is just choosing to ignore the innocent brunette and lastly he can't identify this strange feeling he's having lately whenever he thinks of the baka onna.

He hissed as he retracted his balled up fist from the tree trunk and gave out a tired stressed sigh as he continued walking.

He saw a bench and decided to rest.

* **Plick ***

*** plop ***

?

' _It's raining ' _he thoughtand and with tired eyes he looked up at the now darkening sky.

* * *

><p>" Takeshi ! " giggled Kyoko as the boy kept on kissing her face.<p>

" Mm ? " was his only response as he was too dazed and busy showering her with kisses.

She felt wrong, this is wrong, she already had Tsuna but inorder to get him she broke her bestfriends' heart, she knew Haru like him and yet she did nothing of sorts in comforting her or consoling her, she just went and grab the tenth from her best friend making the latters' heart shatter in pieces .

It's plainly wrong.

She felt wrong and discusted with herself.

She has Tsuna but why?

that day as she she saw Haru happy again and hugging Yamamoto Takeshi, her attention landed on him.

She didn't know why but she just grabbed the boy, wrapping him around her fingers, much like what she did with Tsuna.

She hurt her sister-like friend twice but,

'_ she'll forgive me. She loves me so she'll forgive me._ '

And she lets a giggle escape her lips again.

* * *

><p>" Haru hopes that she chose the right thing to do and take a walk desu " the gymnast said to herself as she took her time walking and looking at the sky.<p>

' _The sky is grey, it looks like it will rain right now. . . '_

" Rain, rain is Takeshis' flame attribute. " sighing loudly the girl let her shoulders slump and unwillingly let her mind wander about her previous thoughts."

'' He's happy and Kyoko's happy,"

'_ but you are miserable_ '

" Haru loves Takeshi and Haru loves Kyoko also and cares for them, "

' _but do they care for you ?_ '

" Haru should be happy for them and will be because Haru wants her loved ones happy."

' _Really now ? You'll let go that easily? Without anything in turn ?_ '

" Ofcourse and although It hurts the pain will go away because Haru is strong. This feeling isn't foreign anymore. "

' _because the same thing happened for you when you were inlove with Tsunayoshi '_

_"_ Iada (3 ), Haru'll definitely recover all she needs is time and space. "

' _and help_ '

having a conversation with her mind was not in her list of things to do and ever doing. Speaking of help, a scene flashes through her mind reminding her of an event she recently had with a certain part Italian part Japanese short tempered mafioso bomber,

* sounds of running water could be heard *

* splash *

*splash *

" Oi! Baka-onna ! Why did you ran a-way ?" our storm guardian shouted at the beginning but wounded like a question at the end after he saw the gymnast crying, which is not Haru like. "H-hahi, G-Gokudera-san, Haru is not in the mood. P-please leave H-Haru alone." said the crying girl.  
><span>"Tch."<span>

*Thud *

"Ha-hi ?" warmth, so much warmth. That is what she felt when Gokudera Hayato pulled her into his chest. " Go ahead and cry baka-onna, " he started to say while looking at the far sunset " it's never good to hold it in inside " he continued

red hues started to appear on her pale cheeks as soon as the flashback of memory ended.

' _Come to think of it, Gokudera-san has been helping me out more and more recently. He's somehow on his own way, he makes me feel worth something and those arguements we have, I can't say I like it but it helps me clear my mind of Takeshi and it keeps me somehow feel filled in a way. '_

Lost in her thoughts the petite gymnast didn't notice the the little droplets of rain starting to pour down.

" Hahi ? " suddenly reality came back rushing to her and she looked up to the sky above.

" Haru is too depressed to care " she mumbled and stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>" Hey little candy, what are you doing out here ? It's raining and sweets like you should not be alone at times like these for little creepers might get cha. " winked a sandy blonde man to the petite girl.<p>

" Kekekeke " a sickening smirk slowly starts to appear from the mans face.

_' Run '_

her mind is shouting at her to get away.

_' Run '_

Terrified and not knowing what will happen next, a single teardrop fell from her eye as her all of her attempts to shout for help resulted in nothing.

It's futile, her body is paralyzed as if it's frozen in ice. Haru gulped. A man is infront of her. She can't shout. This is no joke.

" H-help. "

' _Somebody . . . '_

* * *

><p>1 &amp; 2 : GOkudera is cursing . I hope google isn't lying to me .<p>

Also 3 : No

Umm.. I know my grammar is bad and so I apologize.

I can only upload once a week due to school problems and my upcoming exam next week and so I apologize again.

Also, the scene with Kyoko and Takeshi is boring, I know but I'm not good at lovey scenes such as those for I have not experienced it and I only know little about this relationship scenes.

Forgive me (QAQ) onegai !


End file.
